Harry and Lilly Potter: The Untold Story
by lillyp2006
Summary: Life is full of curveballs, from the smallest ones that you don’t even notice much, to the largest ones that can change your life or way of thinking. For two people one day will change their entire lives with one hell of a curveball.
1. Chapter 1 I'll Bet You Didn't Know

**Harry and Lilly Potter:**

**The Untold Story**

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

**Summery: **Life is full of curveballs, from the smallest ones that you don't even notice much, to the largest ones that can change your life or way of thinking. For two people one day will change their entire lives with one hell of a curveball.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**  
Chapter 1 ****–**** I'll bet you didn't know**

Life is full of curveballs, from the smallest ones that you don't even notice much, to the largest ones that can change your life or way of thinking. Everyday a new adventure begins. For two people one day will change their entire lives with one hell of a curveball. Little do they know life is going to only get more complicated as the days continue on. How are they going to adjust to all the curveballs that are yet to come? Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, now let me explain and introduce these two unfortunate people.

The first of these two unfortunate people is Harry James Potter. You've probably heard his story, but there's more to it than that. Like did you know that he had a sister? Let alone a twin sister? I didn't think that you had heard about her.

That brings us to our second unfortunate person, Lilly Christina Potter, or as she's went by thanks to her grandparents Lilly Christina Doyer. You see after the attack on the Potters, Dumbledor thought that it would be better if Harry and Lilly were separated so that if anything happened to one the other would be safe. I know, I know, harsh huh.

Well as you know Harry is sent to live with the Dursley's at Number 4, Little Winging, but what you don't know is where Lilly is sent. Given you do know that she was sent to live with her grandparents, but what you don't know is that they are James's parents and that after it became knowledge that the Potters (as in James and Lily and their twins) were in danger from Voldemort they moved to the US and changed their last names to Doyer so that they couldn't be tracked down if Voldemort started to go after them to get to James and Lily.

Lilly is a very lively young girl, with light blue eyes and bright red hair. According to her grandparents, who have made a point not to tell her about what she is and not telling her much about her parents, she has her father's eyes but her looks are like her mother. That's almost all that Lilly knows about her parents, that and the fact that her parents were murdered and that the case was solved but none of the records would show the case because it was too high profile. She knew that they were keeping something from her, but she never could figure out what they were keeping from her until everything that her grandparents had tried to keep her from was unraveled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, that was the first chapter. That pretty much gets the story ready to be told and you already know what happened to their parents so I'm not putting that in yet. Idk if I'm goin to use some of what happened to them yet, but I'm probably going to dive at least a little bit into it a little later. Also sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. Well please review and let me know what you think, and next chapter you'll be hearing from Lilly's pov.

See ya next time,

Lilly


	2. Chapter 2 Ten Years

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

Lilly's POV

**Chapter 2 ****–**** 10 years **

I had that weird dream again. There was this old man with a long white beard, and half moon shaped glasses. He was dressed very weird as well; it looked like he was wearing a very fancy robe outside. Then he started saying something that I couldn't understand, like it was a different language that I hadn't learned, but then again I am only 10 so I don't think that anyone expects me to learn a different language now. I could see if they made us learn a different language in middle school or high school but that's a while away.

I'm afraid that if my grandparents find out that I had that dream again that they would not allow me to have anything to eat for a week like the last time that I had this dream and almost every time now that I think about it; that and the terrible beatings that I get from my grandpa when he finds out that I had the dream and then if I talk about it afterwards then I get another beating. I can never say the word _"magic"_ without my grandparents freaking out and then they either wash my mouth out with the world's worst tasting soap or they smack my head around a few times. I deal with it though because I know that it could be a lot worse and I also have nowhere else to go so why try to runaway when they will just call the cops and the cops would take me back to my grandparents for another beating? I think not.

I think that they are hiding something from me but I don't know what it is or what it could even be. All I know is that I can sense that they are hiding something; I can see it in their eyes. I hate knowing that people know something that I don't know and then they won't tell me. It's so mean. I wish that they would just tell me what they are hiding it would be so much easer. Well I guess that I should get up and make breakfast so that my grandparents can go to work and leave me to get ready for school in peace.

So I got up from my nice and warm little bed and started down the stairs to the kitchen to start making their breakfast. Hummm… I wonder what I should make. I could make eggs and toast, or should I make them eggs, bacon, and toast? Well since I'm running late I guess I'm just going to make the eggs and toast I hope that they don't mind. So I get out the eggs and the pan and butter to make the eggs not stick to the pan and start the eggs. After I get the eggs started I rush to get the bread to but into the toaster and then returned to the eggs. Right as I finished up with their breakfast and started to put the food onto their plates they woke up. Thank God I finished when I did or I would have been in trouble for not having it done fast enough.

I hand them their respective plates and their utensils and go back to my room so that I can get dressed and ready for school. I turn on the little radio that is in my room and start getting ready and when I hear my favorite song, "Silent Lucidity" by Queensryche even though it has been out for a little under a year I still love that song because it comforts me even when I'm sore hurt and down from one of the beatings. I stop getting ready and dance and sing along to it to get my mood up more so that I can make it through the day in fairly one piece… I just have another three days of school left until summer vacation. Yippy, I get to be by myself all day long, at least until my grandparents get off work. I get to do all the laundry, the dishes, over cleaning the house until it sparkles. What fun, note the sarcasm. I may be 10, but I definitely know how and when to use sarcasm.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
jump ahead ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I made it through the week without that many bruises; I think that I set a new record. It is now three days into my summer vacation and it is now Saturday and I can't help but think that something big is coming. I know this feeling, I've felt it before. The last time I felt this was the week before I got a beating so bad that I broke six bones in my body, though then I had a bad feeling like this, but this is a good feeling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
jump ahead ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My grandparents are leaving for the week and while they are gone I am to do all of my chores plus weeding the garden in the backyard and mowing three other peoples' lawns for them because they were going out of town with my grandparents. Oh, how much fun is that? Being left behind, again, and having to do extra work and then some, this is gonna be fun… Yaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!! Not. I hate it when they do this; they do it all the time. They are they are supposed to take care of me, according to what I hear. Why can't they be like every other guardian? Why can't they love me?

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **I originally waz goin 2 make this chapter much longer, but it would of made 10 pages or more so it would have been rele 2 long…  
Plez R&R let me no wat u think.

Lots of Love,

Lilly


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry in advance for everything that I'm going 2 be putting Lilly through. It honestly actually hurt to write it but it wanted to be written so I couldn't stop it. Plus it got out any frustrations that I had…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lilly's POV

**Chapter 3: The Fight **

I found that I got another letter from that place, and once again it had my name as being "Ms. L. Potter" when as far as I know my name is Lilly Doyer, yet some how I know that the letter is for me… it's kind of like _magic, _I don't know any other way to explain it.. I know that I wasn't supposed to look at the mail, or do anything with the mail for that matter, that's why they had all of their mail being kept by the post office. I went to open the letter, but came to an abrupt halt when I heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. I made a mad dash to my room in the attic and thanked God that I had finished all of my chores that I was supposed to do.

As I got to my room and closed the tiny door I heard my grandparents getting out of their car and saying a quick "goodbye" to the neighbors. Then the front door opened and then closed. I hid the letter under my little bed and made sure that the letter could not be seen. I then made my way downstairs, only to be greeted with a hand upside my face. Oh joy, they haven't even in the house for more than three minutes.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN WE CAME IN!!!" shouted my grandpa.

"I had finished all of my chores and so I went up to my room nd fell asleep until I heard the door open and shut." Was my brilliant reply and with that I braced myself for the blow that was sure to come. I shut my eyes and felt him raise his arm. Then I felt his fist collide with my stomach.

I doubled over as the pain crashed through me like a bolder, and I felt the pin-prickly feeling behind my eyes signaling that I was soon going to start crying from the force of the blow. I take a shaky breath and stand straight up and take a staggering step back schooling my features into a look of indifference like I had many times before. I do it so as not to show how much they actually hurt me.

"_She's so lucky that I'm so tired from last night and all week, or else I would do more damage. She WILL NOT be like her parents!!!"_ I heard my grandpa yell. Funny thing is that even though I was looking straight at him I didn't see his lips or mouth move. Weird am I right, don't people usually at least move their lips when their yelling at people? I thought so.

I wait until he and my grandma go to their room for a nap before I got my grandparents' stuff that they had taken with them on their trip and to put all of it away and wash the clothes. Once I got done washing I got started on drying then folding and finally putting them away. After I got doe with all of that I went back up to my room. Maybe I can finally read that letter. I hope that they don't wake up anytime soon. And with that thought I headed for the attic.

When I got to my room I got the letter out of its hiding place, I then laid down on my bed to start reading the letter. I had just gotten the envelope open and was starting to pull out the letter when I heard someone coming up the stairs to the attic. By the time I realized this, the person had opened the tiny door and was coming through.

I paled as I realized who it was at the steps. It was none other than my grandpa, the devil himself. As he realized that I was trying to stuff something under my pillow he came over to me with a speed that I would of thought impossible for a man of his size, weight, and age and snatched the pillow from me despite my protests. He saw that I had a letter. After he snatched the letter from me and looked closer at it he saw that it was the same kind of letter that I had gotten before.

As this tiny fact started to sink in I saw his face go from ashen white to purple in thirty seconds flat. I tried to make a break for it, but he caught me by my hair and yanked me back. I flinched back and landed butt first on the splintery wooden floor. I think I got a splinter or two in my butt now and it really hurts.

My grandpa pulled my head up and back, towards him. He had my hair in one hand and the letter in the other. His face by now was a shade of purple that I had never seen before.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS!?!" he pushed the letter at me, "IN YOUR ROOM?!" my grandpa yelled at me. His face was starting to turn an even darker shade of purple that was actually starting to scare me.

"I…I…I just found it" I lied.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FIND IT THEN!?!" he yelled.

"I…I…It just c…c…came" I lied once again.

"STOP LYING TO ME!!! NOW WHARE THE FUCK DID YOU BIND THIS RUBBISH!?!" He was in this voice that sounded like a cross between a yell and a scream.

"I'm not lying" I said. In a way I was telling the truth. I honestly couldn't remember where I found it. At least I couldn't remember where off the top of my head, between the pain in my neck and the pain in my head from my hair being pulled so hard, and my butt still really hurt.

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" and with that he picked me up by my hair and then dropped me down the steps, and let me be the first to say, these steps are VERY steep and painful. When I finally reached the bottom of the steps I look, or try to at least, at to see how much damage the steps caused.

My arms felt a little sore and I instinctively knew that I would have bruises all over them, but as I continued on to see how much damage was done I saw that my ankle was at an odd angle. Not that I look closer I see that it is actually mu whole leg that is at he weird angle and it hurt… a lot. I must of broken my leg, or maybe I could get lucky and only have a fractured leg. Either way it hurt like hell.

I see my grandpa coming down the steps towards me with this glint in his eyes. As he was coming down the steps I noticed that my hand was about to be used as a step. As I realized this tiny little fact, my hand was the step. I heard a few cracks and pops. I bite my tongue to keep in a yell, shout, or scream, so as not to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt me.

When he got to the bottom of the steps he reached down and grabbed me by my hair once again and lifted me up. I flinched yet again, and he walked over to the steps to that led to the ground floor. Oh no, I know where this will lead. He wont stop until he reaches the basement, which means that there's this flight of stairs and then the stairs that lead to the basement. Yaaaayyyy!!! So much fun...

He looked at me again and asked, "WELL, CAN YOU REMEMBER WHERE YOU FOUND THAT DAMNED LETTER!?!"

"No" was my feeble reply.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY, JUST REMEMBER THAT THIS IS FOR YOU!" he told me as he let go of my hair, but not before I heard him say _"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. You just can't turn out like your mum and dad. I can't loose you like I lost them" _almost desperately. Thing is that once again I didn't actually see his lips move. It was almost like I could read his mind.

After he let go of my hair I went tumbling down the steps. I just kept thinking, _"Thank God these steps aren't as steep as the stairs to the attic"_ as I covered my face as much as I could all things considered. I was pretty sure that my right hand was completely broken from when my grandpa stepped on my hand. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but he still did.

By the time my brain caught up with me I was at the bottom of the steps and my grandpa was already halfway down the stairs. Is that sorrow that I just saw in his eyes? Or was that just my imagination playing games with me again? Whatever it was I have no idea, but I kinda hope that it was sorrow, or at least a little grief for all the crap that they've put me through.

I can hardly breathe due to the fact that every time I try to breathe I get this sharp pain. I must have done something to my ribs… again. I can feel the pain searing through my right leg and my right arm. Great, I think that I broke them both… lovely. I know for a fact that I hit my head so that explains my splitting headache.

Once my grandpa reached the bottom step I heard him say, _"I can't wait till September begins and we make it through the first day then all will be good" _yet, once again I didn't see his mouth move. He must really be pissed off at me.

He picked me a little more gently this time and walked over to the basement, which is where they usually kept me locked in when I really got them pissed off. I don't mind being down there to be honest. I have food, water, and bandages down there for myself. Also it's where the laundry is, so I can make a little bed out of some of the clean clothes and take one of my grandparents' coats and use that as a blanket. Of course that gives me more laundry to do, but I don't mind at least I get to be left alone for a few days.

As he starts hobbling down the stairs I loose my balance and fall down the rest of the stairs. Which by the way was all but two steps and the staircase is really long. Well, if my ribs weren't broken before I'll bet that I have at least two of them broken. Also, I think that I broke a couple of my fingers on my left hand. What joy…? As I passed my grandpa on the way down I could of sworn that I saw him try to catch me and then when he missed me I heard him say, _"Oh bloody hell! What did I do!?!" _in utter horror. AsI came in contact with the last step I guess that I caught my head on the metal edge of the of the step because I felt this white hot pain go through my head as everything went from a bright white to a looming darkness. As I let the blackness take me in, wrapping me in it's dark blanket I felt this numbness take over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Key**

Grandpa- ALL CAPS and _italics  
_Lilly- Regular letters

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the minor cliffy, but if I would have put the whole chapter on here then it would have just been too long. Besides I think that I picked a good place to stop if I do say so myself. More misfortunes to come for poor little Lilly. Please R&R

Lots of Love,

Lilly


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chappie out, but its here now. I hope that you'll like it. Btw… unless told this story will be in Lilly's POV.

* * *

Key For Conversations: at the bottom of the story…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Recovery (Part 1)**

When I woke up I got this searing bright, white, light going directly into my eyes and quickly shut my eyes again. After what felt like ages I crack my eyes open and blink rapidly until my eyes were used to the light. When I could finally see I took in my surroundings. I wasn't in the basement; I wasn't even at the house. I immediately think that I must be dead, but then my I saw all of the machines which told me that I must be in the hospital. What happened to land myself in the hospital? Then just as I thought that I heard it.

"_I hope that she will be okay. I didn't mean to hurt her so much, I just wanted to scare her into never wanting to open that kind of letter again. I didn't want to land her in the bloody hospital like this. James, Lilly I'm so sorry this happened. I hope to Merlin that you can forgive me for what I've done."_I heard my grandpa say, sorrow was thick in his voice. It stuns me to hear him say that, and it is even more to hear his voice like that. It was like a pleading kind of voice.

I open my eyes a little and look toward where I heard my grandpas' voice. I saw that he really was making an effort to hold something in, but I don't know what that something is.

When he finally sees that I am looking he came over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He looked at me with fear and pain in his blue gray eyes. It honestly shocked me at how intense his eyes were.

"_I'm so sorry. I never meant to do all of this. I just can't let you become like them. I need to keep you safe."_ I heard from my grandpa, but I honestly think that I can read minds or something because I didn't see his lips move.

Finally after what felt like forever my grandpa finally opened his mouth to say something, but just as he goes to say something the hospital door opened up and in came a doctor. As the doctor saw that I was awake he smiled at me and came over to the hospital bed to see how I was doing.

"_I can't believe that she's awake already after everything that has happened to her." _I heard from the doctor, but his lips didn't move either. This is just getting annoying. I am seriously considering this mindreading theory.

"_**Hello, I'm Dr. Johnson. Do you know where you are?"**_ the doctor asked me.

I took a small deep breath and said, "Yes," and as I said it I saw the doctors' and my grandpas' eyes get as big as a saucer.

"_Oh my God… How is she even able to speak talk? I was expecting a small weak nod or shake of the head, but this is spectacular. This girl is very lucky." _I heard the doctor "say". What did he say his name was again? Dr. Johnson I think.

"Dr. Johnson? That is what you said your name is right?" I asked weakly and quietly. I heard two different gasps coming from next t me which let me know that both my grandpa and doctor heard me.

"_**Yes, that is correct. How are you feeling?"**_ Dr. Johnson asked. _"I wonder if she is one of those people."_ I heard from him.

"A little sore, but nothing that I can't handle. I have a killer headache though. How much damage was done, because I can feel that I have at least a few broken bones?" I answered.

"_Should I tell her? I wonder how she did all of it." __**"Well, the minor problems are four bruised ribs, left ankle is sprained, and you are severely bruised up. Then the more serious problems are that your right leg is broken in two places, two broken fingers on your left hand. Your right arm was not only dislocated but it was broken in three places and your right hand was crushed. The more major injuries are that your skull was split opened, a concussion, and last, but certainly not least is that you have six broken ribs. I'm surprised that even awake already and even more shocked that you can talk so easily already. What exactly are you feeling right now?"**_ Dr. Johnson asked.

Wow this is the worst that I've ever been in. I mean I'm pretty sure that I have had all of the bones in my body broken at least once now, but the beatings have never been this bad. I take as big of a breath as I can without causing too much pain, and I am surprised at how big of a breath I can take, before I answer.

"My head hurts a little and my whole right side hurts, but not that much. My left hand feels fine like all I did to my fingers was pull or sprain them because it doesn't much, it feels like a dull thud. Same with my left ankle. I am mostly shocked because I can breathe mostly without any discomfort… Are you sure all that happened?" I asked.

Dr. Johnson looked back to my grandpa and my grandpa did the same to Dr. Johnson. Both of their eyes were bugging out.

"_How is that possible?"_ I heard from Dr. Johnson, but what really confused me was what me grandpa said. I heard, _"Oh no, that gene is starting to kick in. Now I'm going to have to come up with a really good story to explain this to both of them…"_ come from my grandpa.

"_**Alright let's take you back for more x-rays and see how you are doing" **_Dr. Johnson said.

I nodded my head and he went off to get everything set up, and before I knew it we were off to the room where I was going to get the x-rays done.

********** 3 Hours Later **********

Me and my grandpa have been sitting in, for the most part, silence. Sometimes he started thinking something breaking the silence in my head. Finally the hospital door opened and a seriously shocked Dr. Johnson walked in.

"_**Well Miss. Doyer, you are a medical phenomenon. Your body is healing extremely fast and your left hand is healed completely along with your left foot, and the four bruised ribs are all completely healed. Your right side is also coming along quite nicely. You are definitely a medical phenomenon."**_ He said happily once he saw that I was still awake.

"Well that explains why I don't hurt that bad." I mumbled.

"_I really think that she is one of those kind of people. They always heal faster. It has to be something in their genetics, that or their magic heals them, either way they heal very quickly, but not like her." _

"_**Is there something that I should know?" **_Dr. Johnson asked.

"**No, she's just very tough. She heals very quickly all the time because she's always getting hurt."** My grandpa said and with a weird look from Dr. Johnson who was thinking, _"I wonder if she's being abused? That would explain why her x-rays showed that every bone in her body save her pelvis bone has been broken at one time or another."_ He continued saying, **"She has always been very klutzy. She gets that from me unfortunately. She has acquired the strong healing from me as well. She has to with how klutzy she is."** My grandpa finished. _"I hope that he bought that cause that was the only thing that I could come up with and still keep her secret a secret from her."_

"_**Oh, okay then. We'll just need to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her progress." **_Dr. Johnson said to my grandpa, and when a nod came from my grandpa the Doctor left the room to fill out paperwork and to check on his other patients.

Once Dr. Johnson left the room, my grandpa turned to me thinking, _"She better keep her mouth shut and not tell anyone,"_ and said to me, **"You had better keep quiet on things."**

I looked down and weakly answered, "Yes Sir." And with that I started to feel woozy, so I turned in my left side and went to sleep.

************

_I open my eyes to find that I am on my side facing two guys that had a strange resemblance to whales. One was older and had brown hair and a bushy brown mustache, and the young boy had blonde hair. You could tell by how much they look alike that they were father and son, and when I look over the whale of a boys' shoulder I see an extremely skinny woman with blonde hair. She had to be the wale boys' mother._

_Next thing I know I'm getting the boot of that whale of a man in my ribs and stomach. I curl up in a ball as I am continually kicked wherever the whales could reach._

_When I look down at myself I realize that I'm not myself, I'm not even a girl. I see that I am an extremely thin boy instead of a really thin girl. When did this happen? Oh, I know what's going on. I am dreaming this and the last time I had a dream like this I was the same boy, just doing different things, but mostly getting either beaten or starved. _

_Then before I can think anymore I see two different boot sizes coming towards my head. I feel the strong impact of the two whales' boots collide with my head. Then I am swimming through the darkness_

************

* * *

Key For Conversations:

Dr. Johnson – _**Bold italics **_and _Italics_

Mr. Doyer – **Bold underline** nd _Italics underline_

Lilly – Regular

Dream – _Wrote in all Italics_

* * *

__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__*__

**  
Authors Note: **Now that you are done reading please drop me a review… they really do make me feel better. Let me know wat u think bout ma story so far. Also there was going to be so much more to this chappie, but I decided to make a part 1 and a part 2. Well I'll ttyl.

Lots of Love,

Lilly


	5. Chapter 4 Recovery part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry it took me a bit to get this chappie out, but its here now. I hope that you'll like it. Btw… unless told this story will be in Lilly's POV. Also… if u have ne Q's bout ma story feel free to message me bout them or leave a review askin ur Q, nd I will make sure to answer them as best as I can.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Key For Conversations:

Dr. Johnson – Speaking _**"Bold italics" **_and Thoughts _"Italics"_

Nurses – Speaking **"Bold"** and Thoughts _**"Bold italics and underlined"**_

Mr. Doyer – Speaking **"Bold underline"** and Thoughts _"Italics underline"_

Lilly – Regular

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4: Recovery (Part 2)  
**

I sit up with a start and look around the room for a sign of either the whale people or the thin horse looking woman that was watching all of that and doing nothing to stop it; even with me screaming for help.

When I see that I'm alone I lay back down and all of the events that happened earlier come back to my mind. This is as good a time as any to think over my theory that I can read minds; the more that I think about it the more that I start to see that I have always been doing this. Reading minds that is. I wonder how I got this, and if this has anything to do with what my grandparents don't want me to know?

Thinking more into things, I see that things have happened that I couldn't explain; things almost like magic, and then I got beatings even worse that before. Reading minds might explain why I am always hearing voice. I'm going to have to look more into that mind reading stuff.

"_I wonder if I should contact the person in charge of that magical world to let hem know that there is one of them here. I'm almost positive that she's one of them. There's no other explanation for her rapid healing. I also think that she's being abused, because there's NO way that the injuries she has sustained occurred by her just falling down the stairs." _I heard from Dr. Johnson, though if it was him actually talking or just thinking it I have no idea because the next thing I know the hospital door opened and in came my grandpa.

"_I hope that she is feeling better."_ **"You had better keep to the story that I told the doctors,"** he said with a deadly low and scary tone of voice. **"I told them that you weren't looking and fell down the stairs while carrying a laundry basket full of clothes that came down with you,"** he said in such a low voice that I had to strain to hear it.

"Yes sir…" I mumbled just low enough for him to hear. Just then the "voice" of Dr. Johnson reached me.

"_She has to be being abused. There, unfortunately, is honestly no other explanation for the way that her bones look in these x-rays. There's just too many places that shows that her bones have healed before, but I need more proof. I have to separate her from her grandpa so that I can get her to tell the truth without her worrying about her grandpa." _After I heard that I heard the door open and I became really stiff from fear.

"_**Hello again, Mr. Doyer if you would, could you go into the waiting area because I have to do a checkup and I need complete silence," **_Dr. Johnson said/lied to my grandpa.

"_Maybe I should stay in here. I have a funny feeling that I'm being lied to, but he looks honest enough. Maybe I could go,"_ and with that final thought from my grandpa he gave a nod to Dr. Johnson and got up out of the chair and walked out of the door.

After he left Dr. Johnson shut the door and headed back to the bed that I was on. He got out that thing that doctors put one side into his ears and the other end up to your heart and have you take deep breaths; I haven't really been to a Doctors Office or to the hospital that much, so I don't know what they are called. He put it in his ears and put the other end up to where my heart is and told me to take a deep breath. As I breath back out Dr. Johnson something that honestly shocked me.

"_**What really happened to you that landed you here? And don't even try using the crack and bull that your grandfather used. I know that you didn't sustain your injuries by simply falling down the stairs carrying a basket full of laundry, maybe if you were pushed, shoved, or ,heaven forbid, thrown down them then you would have gotten there injuries. Please tell me I just want to help you," **_he said while still holding that thing to my heart.

"My grandpa already told you… I'm very clumsy and… I tripped and fell down the steps, the whole time with the laundry basket quickly loosing the laundry in it… I can't help that I… fell down three flights of stairs…" I replied. Immediately I regretted saying that because one look at the Dr. Johnson said that not only did he not believe me, but was also VERY angry. I don't know why, but then I heard what he was thinking like he was yelling at me only it was, or had to be, his thoughts.

"_What the HELL did he do to her!? I guess that I'm going to have to get her to tell me so that I can report it and get her away from him!!!"_ at that last thought I started to panic. I started to squirm to try to get away from him.

"Honestly, I do that all the time. I'm fine. If you want you can take me for another x-ray to see how I'm doing. I honestly don't feel any pain anymore, except for this headache, but I can just take a few Advil or something for it. I'm fine really. I'll try to be more careful especially when going down the stairs with a full basket of laundry,"

"_I hope that I didn't scare her. She looks so scared and she looks like she's trying to get away from me along with her heart rate shooting through the roof." _I heard from Dr. Johnson just before his face softened. _**"I'm sorry if I scared you a minute ago,"**_he said as he got up from sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, _**"I just thought that maybe you were being abused. Please let me know if you are being abused," **_he said in a soft, fatherly type of voice. I almost breakdown and tell him everything, but then I thought of that last thought that he had. I had nowhere else to go. They are the last of my family so I would have to go with strangers and who knows, they could be worse than my grandpa.

"I'm fine," I say forcing myself to settle down so that I don't look that guilty. He gives me a look that says, "I know you're lying, but I guess you have your reasons so I'll drop it for now" and funny enough that is what he said and thought at the same time. I give him an appreciative smile and settled down.

"_**I think I will take you up on your offer though and get another x-ray of you, to see how the healing is going, and depending on how your results are will determine when you go home. No matter how it is though, I do want you to stay here at the hospital overnight again," **_and with that he gave me what I assume was supposed to be a reassuring smile ant then left the room to fill out the paperwork to get another x-ray of me.

I lay back and listen to the quiet hum of people outside the room. This is something that I'm used to, the quiet hum. That is comforting at least. I really hate being alone except around my grandparents, then I strive to be alone, but then if they left me alone then they wouldn't even acknowledge that I was around and that would hurt me more than the beatings ever did. I already get that enough, I don't need anymore. By the time the nurses came in I was close to tears.

"_**Oh dear, she looks so sad. I wonder if she's okay."**_ I heard from one nurse.

"_**She must be in pain because she looks close to tears. I wonder if I should give her some more morphine."**_ I heard from another.

"_**She's so lucky. I wish I was her." **_came from the last and at her thoughts I had to let out a snort of amusement. If only she knew what happened to me enough to land me in here, then she wouldn't want to be anything close to me. I'd give her less than three seconds around my grandpa in my body to not want to be me.

"**How are you feeling sweetheart?" **asked the first nurse in a, what sounds like it would be a motherly tone.

"I'm fine" I said.

"**Are you in pain? If so I could give you some more medicine," **said the second nurse.

"No, I'm fine. I just have a little headache. Nothing I can't handle," I told her quietly

"**Alright, let's get you to the x-ray rooms to get those x-rays done." **The first one said.

"Alright, off we go" I said causing two of them to chuckle. With that they rolled my bed to where the x-rays were done.

"_**Oh my god, this girl actually thinks she's funny. She is so totally wrong."**_ the third nurse thought. I don't think I like her, she's too bitchy for me.

**********After the x-rays**********

I have been waiting for Dr. Johnson for about fifteen minutes now. I wonder how much longer I'm going to have to wait before he gets back. Then just as that last thought comes to mind I hear Dr. Johnson come through the door.

"_**Oh wow Lilly, you are almost completely healed. The only things not healed are, where the major breaks and cracks, all now just bruised bone, and even those are healing rapidly. I can honestly say that I have never seen anyone like you before, and I have seen quite a few miracles in my day," **_Dr. Johnson said as soon as the door is shut. The whole time he was telling me this he looks at me with a mixture of awe, amazement, happiness, and… contemplation? _"She has to be one of them, but I've never seen one of them heal this fast before" _I hear Dr. Johnson think. I wonder who or what this "them" that Dr. Johnson keeps thinking about. I mean he keeps saying that he thinks that I am one of "them," but what the hell does he think that I am?

"_**Well I would like to keep you here over night to keep an eye on you"**_ then he holds up his hand to keep me quiet and let him finish what he has to say, because I had just opened my mouth to start protesting that idea, then he continued. "**I just want to make sure that your progress doesn't stop and start to recede and your condition start to worsen," **he finishes with a smile. I just look at him, at least me being here I get fed regularly and I don't have to be beaten, but will it be worse when I go home?

Then finally I open my mouth and say, "thank you for being concerned, but are you sure that you want me to stay here in the hospital overnight again? Isn't that a little much?" I watch to see how he reacts to what I say because by what I was hearing, he honestly does care what about my "wellbeing" as he puts it. That's a change compared to what I'm used to with my grandparents.

"_She's scared; she has to have been abused." __**"Yes, I am sure. We need to keep a watch over you to make sure that your progress doesn't regress." **_I give a nod stating that I understand and Dr. Johnson smiled and left the room to tell my grandpa that I was going to have to stay overnight again. Next thing I know my grandpa is coming into the room looking really mad.

"**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU SAY TO THEM!?!"** my grandpa whisper-yelled (you know what that is; when some-one is yelling at you but tryin to keep their voice down so that other people cant hear what is being said) at me.

"I didn't say anything. I even asked him if it was really necessary for me to stay here overnight again, but he said it was necessary so that they can make sure that my progress doesn't get worse, or as they put it "regress," so please don't yell at me. I still have a headache," I say just loud enough for him to hear, and I wasn't lying about the headache. It's like something is digging through my skull and going straight to my brain. Ugg… it really hurts to think.

"_She better hope that she doesn't get any worse. Oh bloody hell son, why did you not come to America with your mum and me? You and Lily might be here for her. She looks so weak and I don't dare stop what I am doing fore I know no other way to keep her protected,"_ my grandpa thought sadly. Waite, did he just think about telling my mom and dad to COME to America WITH them!?! What does that mean? Does that mean that I'm not actually from America? Oh boy, this is confusing and I'm really tired.

I turn over and close my eyes. The last thing I remember is my grandpa thinking _"Good night"_ then a black quietness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors Note: **Now that ur done w/ this chappie I would appreciate it if u left me a review they really do motivate me… also I think that I should tell you that there will be a total of 3 parts to chapter 4 also when I start writing chapter 5 there will be a few of those as well because when I wrote them they were rele long. I don't rele want 2 make these chappies too long so I found good places to stop them nd made them diff parts to the chapter. Sorry bout the long authors note the three of you who actually read this.

Lots of Love,  
Lilly


	6. Chapter 4 Recovery part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter and also the Dr. now…

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this up; I just had a lot of stuff to do for school and got sick a lot but it is here... Hope u like it…

* * *

Key For Conversations:

Dr. Johnson: Speaking-_**"Bold italics" **_and Thoughts-_"Italics"  
_Dream: _"All Italics"__**  
**_Mr. Doyer: Speaking- **"Bold underline"** and Thoughts-_"Italics underline"_  
Lilly: Regular

* * *

**Chapter 4: Recovery (Part 3)**

_I am in a room. I don't know how, but I know that I am in a motel. I see that whale of a man again by the fireplace throwing letters into the fire. I look down because for some reason I am sad. When the whale of a man looks up from the pile of letters and sees that I can see him he smiles this evil kind of smile and picks up a letter waving it at me. I see that it along with all the other letters are from the same place because they all look alike. The letter was to a "Mr. H. Potter" and I get this weird thought saying, "That letter is mine, but he won't let me read them or even touch them. What is it that the Dursley's aren't telling me?"_

_After the whale of a man, who I'm guessing was Mr. Dursley, was finished watching the fire to make sure that all of the letters were burned he got up and looked at me._

"_Boy, go to bed NOW!" he all but growled at me._

"_Yes Uncle Vernon." I said._

_Wait. Where did that come from? I don't know a "Vernon" much less an "Uncle Vernon". And what's with the accents? It kind of sounds British, but what do I know, I only have heard that kind of accent when I hear my grandma watching movies that were made in England or based on characters from there. Come to think about it, I have seen that whale of a man before, and been called "Boy" by him. I constantly have dreams about this "Boy," that I'm seeing through the eyes of, and in most of them, that "man" is doing something really mean to me or him, the "Boy" as I am called in these dreams. I've also heard my grandparents go into a kind of accent like that when they are really mad at me._

_I, or the "Boy," got up and quietly go up into a room and laid down on what looks like a cot and a worn out sheet, I guess that is where he/I sleep. The room is a tiny room almost as tiny as my actual room. He/I closed his/my eyes and tried to get to sleep and eventually fitful blackness came and he/I was asleep._

* * *

I jolt awake to the sound of my grandpa, I don't know if he's talkin' to someone or if he's jus thinkin' to loud, either way I can hear him loud and clear. _"Come on, how much longer are we goin' to be here?"_ is what I'm hearin' from my grandpa.

"_**Mr. Doyer, good morning. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I was just looking over Lilly's medical records. She has a very good health history. She has only had to come to the hospital a grand total of nine times in her life. This, however, is very confusing." **_I heard Dr. Johnson say to my grandpa, and then pause, but their thoughts didn't take a pause.

"_She has to be one of them. I guess I'm going to have to make a call to my cousin in Liverpool to see if she knows anything about this…"_ I hear from Dr. Johnson think.

"_Oh shit. I thought that Lilly's birth records were sealed. Dumbledor said that it was. That bloody old coot,"_ came from my grandpa.

"**What is the meaning of this? I know nothing of this,"** came a harsh reply from my grandpa after a long and thick pause.

"_**It says on here,"**_ a pause, _**"that she not only is she not who you said she was, but that she isn't technically an American, but that she is in fact British. What is the meaning of this?"**_ Dr. Johnson replied.

"**That is none of your business. She lived in Britain when she was born, what's the point?"** came an even harsher reply.

"_**And what's with the name change?"**_ came Dr. Johnson's even tone.

"**That is none of your business. Her parents changed her name for a reason so stay out of our business. This is not your place so keep out of it!"** my grandpa all but yelled at poor Dr. Johnson. At least I know why I felt that letter was really mine, because my name has been changed, but not by law obviously… but now that leaves another question, who would know my original name without seeing, I guess, my Birth Certificate? This is getting weirder by the minute.

"**Now either start the paperwork to release her, or I'm just going to have to take her and leave…"**my grandpa all but growled at Dr. Johnson this time. Man do I feel bad for him.

"_**I just need to keep her for a little bit longer. I am sorry for the inconvenience, but we need to make sure that she is completely healed and not having any side-effects,"**_ Dr. Johnson said. _"Also to make sure that her progress isn't effected by you. I am almost certain that you are beating her. I just need one of you to say something and then I can report it and get her out of that,"_ came from Dr. Johnson. He must be really observant to guess right, on the first guess at least…

After Dr. Johnson and my grandpa were done "talking" it got really quiet and I heard the unmistakable sound of my grandpa walking away. When I couldn't hear the sound of my grandpa walking away Dr. Johnson came into the room.

"_**Ah…Lilly, glad to see that you are awake; I hope that you're Grandfather and I didn't wake you," **_he said in a gentle voice.

"No, I woke up before you two started talking. Sorry bout him by the way, he has a bit of a temper," I said.

"_**Have you ever been on the bad side of his temper?"**_ he asked curiously with one eyebrow up and his head tilted to the side a little bit. _"This may be my chance to find out if he is abusing her,"_ he thought. I had to come up with something fast.

"Of course I have been on his bad side. Weren't you on your parents or grandparents bad side from time to time? Isn't everyone on their parents' and/or grandparents' bad side at one time or another?" I countered knowing what he was getting at.

"_**True… You are a very wise young woman. Anyhow, how are you feeling this morning?"**_ he asked me.

"I feel fine, except for this major headache. Everything other than that feels fine," I say. "How are you doing today?" I asked him.

"_**I'm doing well. A little better than you because I'm not the one in the hospital bed, but not much better; Thank you for asking,"**_ he said with a smile that let me know that he was just joking around. _"Maybe my cousin will know something about the Potters, after all she knows that really old man. What was his name again? It was kind of a weird name. Dumbldor… no that's not right, oh, I remember now. His name is (or at least was) Dumbledor. If she doesn't know anything about the Potters, then he has to know something about them, he practically knows everyone in their world,"_ he thought the whole time he was in my room getting info and just talking to me. It felt nice; he seemed to actually care about me, but it was probably only because he suspected that my grandpa abuses me.

After what felt like ages, when it was really just a few hours later, I was released from the hospital. I kinda wish that I was still in the hospital.

* * *

It's now only two days till my 11th birthday and for some reason I still have a feeling that something is going to happen, but I just don't know what.

I had a few more dreams where I was called "Boy" by that whale of a man whom I've found is names Vernon Dursley and the miniature whale with blonde hair was apparently his son, Dudley, or as Mr. Dursley and the skinny horse like woman who was named, I think, after a flower – Petunia or something like that – called him "Dudders" or "Duddykins", both very sickening. Every time I had a dream like that one or more of them were being mean to me, or him, - whoever I was to them anyways.

I also had realized a few more letters from the same place and person as the other letters were from that were for me. I only know this because I saw what was left of them in the trash when I took out the trash.

I had been confined to my room ever since I got back from the hospital. The only time that I was aloud out of my room was when I had to do the chores around the house and make their meals. I couldn't even get out to go to the bathroom, so I learned quick to hold it till I was let out to do my chores or if I couldn't hold it any longer to go in a little corner of my room and when I got out for chores I was to clean up my mess. After only one day I learned VERY good control over my body to put it simply.

I am so sick of this. I can't wait till school starts again. At least then I'll be out of the house for a few hours while I'm at school.

* * *

**Another Authors note: **Please to those couple of you that shall remain nameless, please don't kill me cuz it took me so long to update this story. You know that I at least hade it all wrote down along with quite a few other chapters. Now, please, review... i know you can do it... let me know whatcha think bout ma story. Please nd Thank You.

Lots of Love,  
Lilly


	7. Chapter 5 Strange New Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

**Because I haven't posted in a while here's a recap:** I had been confined to my room ever since I got back from the hospital. The only time that I was aloud out of my room was when I had to do the chores around the house and make their meals. I couldn't even get out to go to the bathroom, so I learned quick to hold it till I was let out to do my chores or if I couldn't hold it any longer to go in a little corner of my room and when I got out for chores I was to clean up my mess. After only one day I learned VERY good control over my body to put it simply.

I am so sick of this. I can't wait till school starts again. At least then I'll be out of the house for a few hours while I'm at school.

**Hope you enjoyed that now on to this chapter.**

* * *

**Key for Conversations**  
Mr. Doyer: Speaking- **"Bold underline"** and Thoughts-_"Italics underline"_  
Lilly: "Regular"  
Surprise Person: Speaking – _**"Bold Italics"**_ and Thoughts – _"Italics"_

**Chapter 5: Strange New Encounter**

Oh joy, it's my birthday today and my grandparents won't even let me out to even do my chores. How fun. At least there's a small window up here in my room, because it's really hot up here. That's the bad thing about not only being stuck in the attic that is your room, but your birthday being July 31st; when, if you didn't notice, July is one of the hottest months of the year. I was sitting on a little-kids footstool – that was stored in the attic – just starting out the window when I see something strange.

It was someone walking towards my grandparents' front door. It wasn't that someone was coming over here that was strange; no, it was what the person was wearing and what he looked like that threw me off. The person was really pale and had shoulder length, pitch black hair from what I can see. Then I saw this person's face; it was a man, though from the way he was walking I should of guessed as much. He had what – even from my little window I could see it – looked to be a hooked nose. He was wearing all black, and if that wasn't enough it looked like he was wearing a cloak – at least from all the pictures that I've seen of them – of some kind over robes all of it black, I mean even his shoes were black. That's all that I could tell about this strange man from my window because ext thing I know he's knocking on the front door. I know for a fact that my grandparents can't see through the window to see outside unless they peek through the blinds because they always close them; wouldn't do for the neighbors to see what goes on in here.

I heard my grandpa get up and open the door. At this time I'm looking for any way out of my room. I look over towards the back of the attic to see a miniature door on that wall. I walk over to it out of curiosity. When I open the door I saw a tunnel. I look back for some reason then froze when I this voice saying _**"Good day sir, my name is Severus Snape. I am a professor at Hogwarts, and I am here to retrieve Miss. Lilly Potter."**_ Then,_"Why is it that I let that old fool Dumbledore con me into retrieving the, bound to be, Potter spawn?" _I heard in that same voice only this time there was a lit of bitterness added, not forced politeness.

"**Excuse me Mr. Snape, but you must be at the wrong house because there is no one here that is a Potter"** _"At least not anymore_**"** came as an answer from my grandpa.

"_**There is no one names Lilly here?" **__"You liar,"_ that other man said.

"**As I said already, there is no one here by that name. You came to the wrong place, so get the HELL off my property!"** my grandpa yelled back at the mysterious dark man.

I turn back to the tunnel that I found and made up my mind to find out where this tunnel leads. I'll deal with the wrath of my grandparents later if they find out about me escaping my room. I got on my hands and knees, because the tunnel was too small for me to walk through, and went into the tunnel. When I was completely in the tunnel I turned just enough to shut the doors that my grandpa, hopefully, wont see the door, then continued forward.

I quickly noticed that the tunnel went down when I lost my "footing" and started to slide down on my stomach. By the time I righted myself my stomach hut and I skinned my knees a bit; I'm just glad that this tunnel wasn't that steep or that would have been a bit more painful. When will this tunnel end? It feels like I've been crawling through this tunnel for hours.

Suddenly, I start to see what looks like light leaking in around a shape – that shape looks like a door. Yay, I've finally came to the end of the tunnel. Yay… I reach out to the door handle to open the door so that I can get out of this long dark tunnel. I open the door and get out, and when I'm out I look around to see where I am now.

It looks like I just came out of the person two houses downs' backyard. Well that's different. Now I have to finish getting out of this tunnel without being seen by Mrs. Jackson or her little Chihuahua. That little dog – if you can call it that looks more like a rat with fur if you ask me (no offence to any Chihuahua lovers out there) – hates me just like Mrs. Jackson does. That old lady is mean, I mean, I will be doing my chores – which includes weeding and mowing her garden and lawn – and she would send her vicious little ankle biter to bother me to get me to react, then tell my grandpa that I was being mean to her "precious little Fefe," and getting me in trouble.

Yes, I made it. It looks like the old bat and her ankle biter aren't even home. Hey, there's that odd man in all black.

"Ummmm… its Mr. Snape isn't it?" I ask when I got within hearing distance.

The man in all black stopped mid-stride and turned to look at me. When he saw me his eyes got a little bit bigger and his mouth opened and shut a couple of times before he realized what he was doing. Once he did realize what he was doing he schooled his facial features to be passive.

"_Oh dear Merlin, she looks just like Lily. Bloody hell she has to be Lilly." __**"My name is Professor Severus Snape. What is your name?"**_ he asks in what sounds like a British accent, _**"Also before you answer my previous question tell me, how is it you knew my name?" **_he added on as an after thought.

"I heard you at least tell my grandpa your name. I was upstairs in my attic room. My name is Lilly Doyer." I tell him quietly

"_Doyer huh…"_he says in that voice of his. What is it about that voice? _**"Are you sure that you are not lying to me?"**_

"That's what it's been since before I can remember, but I'm having doubts about it so now I don't know what my name really is," I answered quickly finding it funny that I was telling him all of this. Then as he opens his mouth I hold my hand up and answer his unasked question. "I overheard an argument between my grandpa and my doctor about my name being changed. I couldn't hear what was said before, but I heard the end of it," I told him in one breath. He looks at me for a couple of minutes with one eyebrow raised.

"_**Did you hear the name it was changed from?" **_he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that question. For one, I don't even know you. For two…" I paused and looked up at him, "I didn't even really hear the name," I lied easily. He merely looked at me with that one eyebrow raised. "But I think that I was the one who you were asking about. My whole name – that I know of – is Lilly Christina Doyer if that helps any. I also know that letters for a "Miss. L. Potter" keeps being delivered to my grandpa's house from that place that you said you work at. What was it again? Last time I was even able to look at the envelope that the letter came in was almost a month ago and it didn't turn out pretty. Oh yea now I remember, Hoggywarts wasn't it?" I stated looking up at him questioningly.

"_She has to be Lily's daughter. She looks too much like Lily not to be hers and Potters spawn. Damnit she is looking at me as if she knows what I am thinking," _he finished his rant with in a gruff._**"Hogwarts, and who is it that you believe me to be looking for?" **_he asked in what seemed to be a measured voice.

"The same person that the letters were to; the same letters that I had a feeling were mine; Miss. L. Potter." I answered.

"_**You may be, but I would need conformation from that wallowing oaf that answered the door. The man you call "Grandpa," other wise how can I be sure you were the one I was sent here to retrieve," **_he said.

"Who do you think changed my name? I came here to live with my dads' parents after… after they died? I guess you could say," I countered.

All Professor Snape did was tilt his head to the side. His onyx eyes glinting with an unknown reason; maybe that that glint was because he was starting to sound mischievous with, _"Yes I know you are the one I'm here for, I can smell it. It's you, oh please Merlin help me keep my restraint. She's the one,"_ and _"Hmmm… maybe I should make Potters spawn suffer a little bit longer." __**"Perhaps with the right persuasion your "grandparents" just might loosen their tongues. I would require your assistance though to accomplish it,"**_ he said. _"Damnit Severus, she's already getting to you."_

"Sir, with all due respect, how am I supposed to help? I mean I'm supposed to be locked in my room right now, not out here," I told him honestly. Damnit Lil, how are you going to get back into your room? Didn't think of that; I'm in SO much trouble this time. After I said that I saw him stiffen up straighter after I said "locked in."

"_**Did you say "locked in your room?"" **_he asked and with a reluctant nod from me he continued on. _**"Who locked you in and how did you get out? You said your bedroom was in the attic, am I correct?"**_

"My grandparents did. They've been doing that since school let out for summer vacation, and I don't know how I got out exactly. I was pacing in my room thinking, "I have to find a way to get out of here. I have to talk to that man, somehow I know it's me that he's asking about," and then when I looked across from me I see this tiny door. I get scared, but curious about where the tunnel behind it led; so I crawled through the tunnel and long story short I came up in her backyard." I said pointing back towards Mrs. Jackson's house, "When I say "came up" I mean came up. The tunnel's exit was in the yard. Funny thing is that the tunnel and door were never there before. It was almost like the "M" word." I finished.

"_**Dare I ask, what is this "M" word you speak of?"**_Professor Snape asked with a hint of sarcasm in his beautiful voice. Wait, did I really just think that? Wow…

"I would tell you, but I'm not aloud to say what it is," I said looking down.

Professor Snape stays quiet for a minute or so before he reaches down and pulls my face up to look up at him with his thumb and pointer finger on my chin. One look into those burning – what am I thinking – eyes and I knew that I would tell him what the "M" word is. So I tae a deep breath before I finally said, "The "M" word is "magic"" i whispered what it meant.

"_She makes the word "magic" sound like a bad word" _he thought before he said,_** "Why do you make "magic" sound like a bad word?"**_ he says with a hint of curiosity in his voice this time.

"Because my grandparents… punish me when I even accidentally say it," I replied toying with the hem of my worn out shirt looking at the ground.

"_What was that pause about before she said "punish?" There has to be more to it. I hope that she is alright. Damnit Severus, get a grip," _Professor Snape argued in his head. I actually had to stifle a giggle before he heard it, but I think he heard it anyway. _**"Well let me be the first to tell you magic is neither bad nor a bad word," **_he told me. I know that I looked at him like he had just grown another few heads.

"Ummm… Do you mean to tell me it's real?" I asked him catching that he said that it wasn't bad.

"_**Have you ever done something that could not have possibly happened yet still occurred?" **_he asked me.

"Does healing extremely fast count?" I ask quietly.

"_**What sort of injuries are you speaking of?" **_he asked me.

"Well, a cracked skull and six broken ribs among many others." "I'm very klutzy ad fell down three flights of steps," I answered his unasked question.

"_**How long did it take for you to fully recover?" **_he asked sounding slightly shocked.

"Ummm… about a day and a half," I mumble thinking that he would think I was a "freak" like everyone else does.

"_**Yes, that seems like it must be magic that helped heal these injuries so fast. I am impressed, I am not even able to heal that fast, **__"and I am a bloody vampire for Merlin's sake,"_ he said. Did he really just say that? Does he really think that he is a vampire? Well, I guess that makes sense, I mean he fits the profile; pale, fit, but doesn't the sun hurt him? Oh crap, I need to get him out of the sunlight.

"Would you like to go for a short walk the sun is really bright and looking up at you is making the sun really kill my eyes?" I asked, this time he looked at me weird.

"_**I thought you said that you needed to get back to that space that you call your room? **_He asked with a slight sneer in his voice and features.

"Oh… right…" I replied. For some reason I just felt this pang of, what was that? Rejection? Yes that was it, rejection. Why do I have this feeling of rejection, I mean I don't even know this man and he's old enough to be my dad. Professor Snape seemed to sense that something changed with me.

"_**Are you alright?" **_he asked me with concern laced in his voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I reply a little too quickly I guess because the next thing I know he's starting to walk back towards my grandparents' house. After watching him walk away he stops.

"_**Are you coming?" **_he called behind him to me.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know if I should come or not," I said weakly once I got next to him. He just looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, but I don't think he knew that I saw it. _"She's so beautiful; I can not wait until she is of age."_ Who is he "talking" about? It can't be me, and what's with that "of age" thing?

"_**What is it you are thinking of?"**_ he asked me.

"About how we're going to have to cut through their back yard about now," I lied quickly while pointing at the neighbors' house. I started walking that way and actually felt him follow me. I look back over my shoulder and say, "You know you can call me Lilly don't you?" and when I got no answer I said, "Well you can." I felt him speed up and walk next to me. I don't know what is going on, but he is making me feel safe. How is this possible? I don't know, but I hope that this feeling stays. I get the feeling that he feels the same because no only could I feel it, but I could also hear him thinking it.

Before I knew it we were in the back of my grandparents' house and time for me to figure out how to get back into my room. Then it hits me, I could climb up to my room. I start to climb up the side of the house quietly and I get about a foot up before Professor Snape reaches out and picks me up off the side of the house.

"Hey, I was just going to climb up to my window. I can do it you know," I whisper-yelled at him. I don't really like being picked up. The only time I'm ever picked up is by my grandpa when he is angry at me and then it doesn't turn out too pretty.

"_**I thought you said you were "klutzy." How do I know that you would not fall off the side of the house and get yourself killed?" **_he stated calmly.

"I'm not klutzy enough to fall off the side of a building. I'm not that daft," I whisper-yelled again.

"_**Then how is it that you fell sown three flights of steps?" **_he asked

Damnit, I forgot that I said that. "I… I… I stepped on a shoelace and fell down the steps from the attic and hit my head. Got dizzy and fell down the steps from the second to first floor. Then went to go down o the basemen and lost my footing from still feeling dizzy and fell down to the basement…" I lied quickly.

"_**Oh really, then how should I know that you wont "loose your footing" and fall off the side of the house?" **_he asked in a voice that clearly let me know that he wasn't buying it one bit.

"I won't" I promised.

"_**Very well. I shall stay here to ensure that you do not fall and hurt yourself."**_ He said finally.

"Thank you," I said and smiled at him when he finally put me down to where my feet were firmly on the ground, and then started to climb up the side of the house again. This time I wasn't stopped.

"_Her smile is so beautiful, just like her. Damnit Severus you are getting too soft. She really should smile more. Damnit, stop thinking that. She has to be being abused by Potters' parents. She is actually very graceful; I knew that she was lying. Dear Merlin help me, I am turning soft. Was that a giggle that I just heard from her?" _his mind was going a mile a minute, I couldn't help the little giggle that he was arguing with himself, it was just too funny.

Finally I get close enough to my window that I can look through it. Thank God that my grandparents didn't come up to check on me. Now I just have to open my window… Yay, I did it without falling. I climb around above the window then climb in feet first so that I wouldn't land on my head. That would hurt a little bit, but oh well that didn't happen.

Once I got my bearings I looked out my window to see if Professor Snape was still there, but my luck held true. When I looked out my window he was no where to be seen. I thought that maybe I could see him at least one more time before he left so that I could at least say goodbye. Then I heard something that had me practically jumping for joy.

It was the door bell. So he didn't leave after all.

* * *

So there it is this chapter is done. Please review it bc I really like getting feed back on things and it also lets me know if I did something wrong. So please send any kind of feed back positive or negative. Thank you for reading,

Lots of Love,  
Lilly


	8. Chapter 6 Finally Knowing Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

* * *

**Key for Conversations**  
Mr. Doyer: Speaking- **"Bold underline"** and Thoughts-_"Italics underline"_  
Lilly: "Regular"  
Severus Snape: Speaking – _**"Bold Italics"**_ and Thoughts – _"Italics"_

**Chapter 6 Part 1: Finally Knowing **

"_Who the bloody blazes is at the door now!"_ my grandpa practically shouted in my head. Yet he obviously still hasn't answered the door, because I heard the door open and then heard Professor Snapes voice. I don't know what it is about his voice, but I just love the sound of it.

"_**Good afternoon Mr. Potter,"**_ Professor Snape said.

"**What the HELL do you want NOW! And who the FUCK is this MR. POTTER?!?"** my grandpa shouted.

"_**I am here to retrieve your granddaughter, Lilly, by order of Albus Dumbledore,"**_ he said.

"_Oh bloody hell. It looks like after all these years she now must know the truth"_ my grandpa admitted to himself in a gruff.

"_**Let me go get her. It may take a while to get her to agree to go with a total stranger. How did you know it was me?" **_my grandpa asked.

"_**James looked too much like yourself,"**_ Professor Snape stated in an uncaring voice. Did he know my dad? I know he at least knew my mom with how much he thought of her.

"**Alright, let me go get Lilly. She knows nothing about your world or even magic. This may be a long conversation,"** my grandpa said to try to get ore time with me to threaten me if I say anything.

I hear his thundering steps all the way in my room. I scurry to my bed and lay down till I hear his thundering footsteps start on the flight of stairs that lead to the door of the attic.

"**You have a visitor, and if you tell him anything I will make everything that has happened to you before look like a piece of cake,"** he growled at me.

"Yes sir," I said just loud enough for him to hear. I knew instinctively that Professor Snape had heard the entire exchange.

My grandpa grabbed my upper arm and tugged me off my bed and towards the stairs. Once he reached the stairs he let go of my arm and started down them. I take a minute to look at my arm. Yep, it's gonna bruise. I just hope that Professor Snape doesn't see them. I try to pull my sleeve down to cover the bruises that were already starting to form, and make my way down the steps.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know it's short, but it was either stop there or an even worse place, so I decided there plus its now 3:17 AM and I'm actually a lil tired now so yea… Be happy, this way you get two chapters in one day. Well you know the drill, please leave a review. I look forward to reading them. As always, thank you for reading,

Lots of love,  
Lilly


	9. Chapter 6 Finally Knowing Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter…

* * *

**Key for Conversations**  
Mr. Doyer: Speaking- **"Bold underline"** and Thoughts-_"Italics underline"_  
Lilly: "Regular"  
Severus Snape: Speaking – _**"Bold Italics"**_ and Thoughts – _"Italics"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Finally Knowing Part 2**

When I reach the mail floor the first thing I see is an angry Professor Snape. I hope he's not mad at me, cause he looks he looks scary. Oh no, I watch his eyes zero in on the newly forming bruises on my arm.

"_Bloody Potter better not touch her again. I may not hold in my restraint and control over my beast."__** "Good morning Miss. Potter," **_he says mainly to help calm himself down.

"Umm… who are you and who is this "Miss Potter" person?" I asked. This may just be my chance to find out what's going on. Professor Snape made eye contact with me and I saw his eyes lighten just a fraction, but it was enough to let me know that he wasn't mad at me. Then raised an eyebrow in very tauntingly way.

"_**My name is Severs Snape; I am a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to retrieve you considering how we have had no reply from anyone Miss. Potter," **_he said in what sounded to be a board tone.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked with my head tilted to the side a little and sounding confused. When Professor Snape heard that he once again turned towards my grandparents with a death glare.

"_**Why is it she knows nothing of who or what she is?"**_ Professor Snape asked my grandparents in an icy voice. I saw a sight that could only be a once in a lifetime sight; I actually saw my grandpa cringe in fear.

"**We didn't want her to turn up like her mum and dad, my son. I want her to have nothing to do with your world; her or her brother, but I have no control over him," **my grandpa said trying not to sound scared. Wait, did he say I had a brother? I never knew that. My grandparents definitely have kept secrets from me. I know that, but I couldn't even dream that they could keep something like that away from me. What came out of him though shocked me to no end. I could have thought that Professor Snape would have killed him with his bare hands from the look that he was shooting at my grandpa. **"Who the bloody hell sent you anyway? Did that old fool Dumbledore send you?" **

"_**You should know better than to talk ill of Albus Dumbledore. He is the one that protected Lily and that menace of a son of yours, James, for as long as he possibly could," **_Professor Snape barked at my grandpa.

"Excuse me, but do you know something that you should tell me?" I asked Professor Snape.

"_**Yes. For starters, your name is not Lilly Christina Doyer; it is actually Lilly Christina Potter. Secondly, you are a witch. Do you know that your mum and dad are dead?" **_Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, I know that they were murdered and that it was an open and shut case because the murderer was killed and that the records were sealed," I said from memory.

"_**Yes, they were killed. They were killed by an evil and extremely powerful wizard named Voldemort. He tried to kill you and your twin brother, Harry, after he had killed your dad in the entrance hall and your mum right in front of your brother and yourself, but for some reason he couldn't kill either of you and instead killed himself,"**_ he said with an edge of iciness in his voice.

"But that can't be Professor," I said. Professor Snape just looked at me with his one eyebrow raised.

"_**And why is that? You have a weird scar do you not? It is on your shoulder," **_he stated. How could he know about that? I make sure to have my scar covered at all times.

"How… How…" I stuttered.

"_**How is it I know about your lightning bolt shaped scar?"**_ he finished for me. I nodded weakly. I couldn't understand what was going on. I mean, had already figured out that I was a witch, but how could he know about my scar? I never let anyone see it. _**"I was the one to whom the responsibility of getting you here safe that night," **_he finished answering my question. Oh, that makes sense, if he brought me here that night. Waite, how could that be? It's got to be at least a 12 hour flight (idk I'm jus guessing if u know let me know cause right now I have no way to get to the internet) from England to here.

"Waite, you said that you brought me here that night right?" I asked and with a nod from Professor Snape I continued. "How is that possible? I mean the flight from England to the States ahs got t be like a, what, twelve hour flight?

"Waite, you said that you brought me here that night, right?" I asked and with a nod from Professor Snape continued, "How is that possible? I mean isn't the flight from England to the states like a 7 somethin' hour flight? Hoe could you have gotten me here that fast so as to be the same day? I mean I know there's a time difference, I'm not that out of it, but still…" I went on until even I couldn't understand what I was saying because it jus started to get all jumbled up in my head.

Professor Snape just raised an eyebrow and said, _**"As a wizard I am able to do this magic called "desapparation" and "apparation." That is where one disappears from one place and appears in another place in mere seconds,"**_ he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not possible," I said.

"_**Oh really?"**_ he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He closed his eyes and spun around. _"Next to Lilly,"_ he thought and then there was a crack and then another crack.

Where did he go? He was standing by the door, then after that first crack he wasn't there.

"_**Look behind you,"**_

I turn around and, there he is. He is standing on the step right behind me. How did he get there? I must have been showing what I was thinking on my face because he started to answer.

"_**That first crack you heard was the sound on my disapparating; then that second crack that you heard was my apparation"**_ he said slowly and, I assume, he used small words so that I could understand mostly what he was talking about. He then put his and into, what I'm guessing is, an inside pocket in his robe because he handed me a letter. Waite a sec, this is the same kind of letter that has been coming here for the past few months. It's because of that kind of letter that not only landed me in the hospital for a couple of days, but also the reason that I now am almost constantly locked in my room.

He went to hand me the letter, but then I saw my grandpa out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he would slaughter Professor Snape in front of me, and then murder me if I took the letter. I take a step that took me away from both of them. Looking from one to the other I see a lot of changes in both of them.

For my grandpa it was him going from fury to fear in just a few seconds. Though from the look on Professor Snape's face would explain that. He looked down-right murderous. I felt an almost comfort at that look though, but I think that is more due to the fact that the look was directed at my grandparents and not me. He also stepped in front of me in a kind of protective stance. I wonder why he's doing that; I mean it's almost like he's protecting me, almost like he cares.

"_If they hurt her I swear on my magic that I will kill them. I hope that I can earn her trust. I will not force this on her. Oh no, I think I scared her,"_ and with that thought his face softened when he looked at me. He still had that letter in his hand and he held it out o me.

"**WE WONT LET HER GO TO HOGWARTS!"** my grandpa yelled. **"WE WON'T LET HER BECOME LIKE HER PARENTS! WE LEFT ENGLAND FOR THAT VERY REASON! WE KNEW THAT HE WAS AFTER THEM! I WILL NOT STAND TO THROW HER BACK INTO THAT!"** and with that he made to grab the letter from Professor Snape before I got to it, but he didn't take more than one step before he seemed frozen in place.

"_I have to take her away from this. I cannot let her stay here and live like this. I must bring her with me. There is no other option."__** "Lilly go pack your things fore you are to come with me."**_

"Yes sir." And with that mumbled reply I went back up to my attic and packed what little that belonged to me into my bag for school as fast as possible, which only took about two minutes or less due to the fact that I had only a few items f clothing to pack. When I got back to the living room I saw that Professor Snape was by the door and my grandparents looked like they were being forced to stay seated on the couch. I got that impression because it looked like they were even trying to get up off of the couch – struggling even harder as they saw me with my book bag. I heard a humorless low chuckle from by the front door and when Professor Snape saw that he had my attention he said, _**"Is that all you're bringing?"**_ with a disgusted face. Great, now I disgust him by how little I'm bringing…

"I'm sorry sir, but yes. This is all I have." I said now checking out my shoes like they are the most interesting things in the world.

"_I swear if these Potters did anything else to harm her I will kill them. I already have them down for abuse and neglect. We are definitely stopping by the closest hospital to see her records."__** "We must be going now." **__"I have to get her as far away from these "people" as possible."_

"But sir, what's gonna happen to me? If I leave then I could get put with people who are worse. I… I… I'm okay," I say.

Professor Snape then turns to my grandparents and practically growled out, _**"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. No wonder your son was such a prick, he had you as parents. You really should be ashamed of yourselves."**_ Wow… no one has ever stood up for me like that, or at all for that matter. _**"Come, we shall take our leave now. We have two other stops to make,"**_ and with that he lead me out of the house while my grandfather shouted after us.

"**LILLY IF YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE YOU SHALL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE AGAIN!"**_ "I will NOT watch the same fate come to you."_ My grandfather shouted until I could no longer hear him, though I don't think that last part was said out loud.

When we got to an alley I got really scared. Professor Snape obviously sensed my fear because he pulled me closer to him and said, _**"Don't worry. I'm not here to do you any harm. I merely wanted to protect you. Come now, hold on tight,"**_ he said finally holding his left hand out for me to hold on to it.

* * *

Okay, here's the rest of chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Now go and click on the review story button nd let me know what you think of it. Also, sorry it took soo long to get this out its just that I was either sick or doing school work or studying for finals. Then I was helping a friend pack to move then another friend get her party done, along with the actual graduation and my own party to plan. I'm just exhausted. I had it all wrote out though it was just a matter of typin it then postin it on here. K well I was gonna try to get started on ch. 7 but im dead tired which is probably due to that fact that ive been getting less sleep than normal these past few weeks nd am on burn out because of my being a night person… T^T hat nd the fact that its only 2:49am (0249 hours) so im a gonna jus leave ya w/ this chapter nd say that ill try 2 get the next chapter posted asap, but I will let u in on a little secrete, the more reviews I get the more motivation to type up the next chapter so yea. Thanks for reading. Ttyl.

Lots of Love,  
Lilly


	10. Chapter 7 Doctor Visits Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter, and Dr. Johnson, and the Doyers for that matter…

**

* * *

**

****

Key for Conversations  
Lilly: "Regular"  
Severus Snape: Speaking – _**"Bold Italics"**_ and Thoughts – _"Italics"  
_Dr. Johnson: Speaking - **"Bold underline"** and Thoughts-_"Italics underline"_

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 7: Doctor Visits Again

"Sir, I don't understand. Why do I have to hold onto your arm to walk? I can walk just fine." I say quietly.

"_**You see, we are not to walk to the hospital. Remember what I showed you in the house?" **_and after I nod my head yes he continues with, _**"I am to "apparate" with you to the hospital to retrieve your medical records from when you were in the hospital. We are to talk to the doctor that treated you. Also as we are not in school you may call me Severus as it is my given name."**_ he said that last part so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. _I hope that she will call me Severus as it would make me feel better about the fact hat she's my… wait, why is she looking at me like that? I hope that she can't tell what I am thinking by y facial features. I can't seem to keep my mask up around her." __**Is everything alright?" **_he asks me finally.

"Yea, I'm fine, and you can call me Lilly since you seem to do that already," I teased him because I knew that those times he called me "Lilly" he didn't even think about it.

"_Did I overstep the boundaries too soon?"_ he thought for a moment before he realized that A) I didn't mind that he had already called me by my "given name," B)that I was teasing him, and C) I was being honest. He gave me a slight nod then stared pointedly from me to his arm that he was still holding out for me. Oops… I almost forgot that he told me to hold onto it at all. I just blush a little, wait what, did I really just blush? I never blush. I can't believe I just blushed. Oh, right, back to holding his arm.

As soon as my hand touches his arm I get this electric shock that goes from my finger tips all the way down to me toes. Where did that come from? I jump back as soon as I shocked and it looked like even Prof…, I mean, Severus jumped a little. So did that mean he felt it too? I think so.

He holds his arm out again and reminds me to hold on tight and not to loosen or let go of m grip until he says I can let go. As soon he is satisfied with my grip on his arm I see him close his eyes and I feel link I'm being sucked threw a straw or something. I can't breath. Then, as sudden as the feeling started it stopped and we were standing in an alleyway next to the hospital.

"_**Do you remember the name of the doctor that treated you last?" **_Severus asked me as we entered the hospital.

"Umm… Dr. Johnson I think. I am pretty sure that that was his name at least" I answered.

*** A few minutes later ***

"_**Hello, my name is Severus Snape, and I have come here to acquire Lilly's hospital and medical records," **_Severus said to Dr. Johnson motioning towards me.

"_Snape, that name rings a bell. He sounds as though he's British as well. He may just be "the" Professor Snape – "Potions Master", "Greasy Git" – that my little cousin told me about until she graduated."_ **"Excuse me, but are you a parent or guardian of Miss. Doyer here?"** Dr. Johnson asked with a nod in my direction. **"Also, if you don't mind my asking, are you by any chance a teacher?"** he asked sounding a little scared of the answer. I wonder why, Severus seems nice enough to me.

"_**No I am not her parent or legal guardian, but I was sent to come and take her away; Hence my inquiring for her records. As for your second question, believe we should go somewhere more private" **_he said cryptically.

"_Ah ha, it is him. Damn, he really does look scary, and she wasn't lying about his nose having a hook shape to it. I also now see why she calls him a "Greasy Git," at least the greasy part so far adds up, because his hair looks like it has not been washed in a long time."_ **"Of course, this way."** and with that he led us down the all. I don't think I like Dr. Johnson anymore. He is so vain making fun of Sev like that. Waite, did I just call Severus Sev? Oh, hey, I just happened to think that while Dr. Johnson was thinking those things Severus was starting to look kind of agitated and had started thinking, _"D. Johnson must be the "Git" for not getting past outer appearances."_ Does that mean that he heard what Dr. Johnson was thinking about him?

By the time I come out of my thoughts I have just enough time to see Sev watchin' me funny. Oh, right. He's waiting for me to go into the room with them. Okay then, I guess I should go in. I just have one question, what is "Potions"? I just realized that part from Dr. Johnsons' thoughts from when we first started talkin' to him.

"_I have to find out who told him about me. At least with him being aware of the magical world I can obtain Lilly's medical records faster and be on our way. I wonder if she has ever been out of this country (at least since she was brought here), or at least out of this city for that matter. I shall soon find out. Oh Lilly, I hope to Merlin that I can stay under control until you are of age. I hope that you shall choose me as your mate when you turn of age for that matter, fore I shall not force myself on you. I mean… DAMNIT! FOCUS DAMNIT! YOU ARE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE A HUFFLEPUFF! A FIRST YEAR FEMALE HUFFLEPUFF AT THAT!"__** "Now to answer your previous question, yes I am The "Greasy Git" Potions Master Severus Snape. Now just to whom am I to accredit your hearing of myself from?"**_ Severus told Dr. Johnson once the door was shut and he had waved his hand for a minute or so. Well that settles it; Sev did hear what Dr. Johnson was thinking about him. Poor Sev. I hope that his feelings weren't too hurt. I wonder if he can hear my thoughts also.

"_Shit, you can hear me?"_ Dr. Johnson "said".

"_**Yes of course I can, how did you think I knew what it was that you were thinking of me?" **__"Stupid muggle." _Severus replied.

"Umm… Excuse me for interrupting, but can all witches and wizards read minds?" I asked Severus. Before he answers me he gives me this look that I can't figure out and at that moment he wasn't thinking anything, but I did get this feeling of him being a bit shocked, so I was in the dark till he answered me.

"_**If said witch and/or wizard has been trained in the art of "Legilimency" then yes, he or she would be able to read minds."**_ He finally answered.

"So does that mean that you have learned that legi-whatever-thingy?" I asked him as best as I could. Hey, did I just hear Severus chuckle at that?

"_Can she read minds?" __**"Yes I am proficient in, as you so eloquently put it, "that legi-whatever-thingy" and also the art of "Occlumency," which is the art of clearing ones mind and building a wall of sorts around the mind so that no one can read said persons' mind." **_he explained calmly in that wonderful, silky, voice of his that was like liquid chocolate… I love his voi… Hey, get back on track here girl. What the heck is up with you girl? For all you know Sev could be listening o this now, but by his facial expression, I'd say he can't.

"Oh, okay." I finally say. Great response there Lil. I look away quickly and stare at the table.

"_Lilly?" _Sev asked, but out of the corner of my eye I had seen that he didn't actually "talk" he was thinking that. What should I do? Should I let him in on the fact that I can read minds without training? Or should I keep quiet and let him think I can't hear him, because the way it sounded he had thought so pretty embarrassing things. I guess I waited too long to answer because the next thing I know he's thinking, _"Thank Merlin that she did not hear what I thought of her." _I guess I made the right choice. I'll let him know if the NEED to tell him ever comes up.

"**You won't bother her will you?"** _"Not Eva-Angelica. Damnit! He probably just heard that… Shit!"_ Wow, this was a different side of Dr. Johnson.

"_**Eva-Angelica who? The surname if you would"**_ Sev said stiffly. _**"You have my word that nothing shall come of it."**_ He finally promised.

"_**Eva-Angelica Smith" **_was Dr. Johnson's short answer.

"_Ah… yes, Miss. Smith. I remember her – she melted quite a few cauldrons." _Sev mused in his head. I can actually sense his amusement. _**"Ah yes, I remember Miss. Smith. Now back to Lilly's medical records. Will you hand them over freely or shall we do this the hard way – meaning my forcing you to hand over the records?" **_Sev said now irritated.

"**I am sorry, but I cannot hand over patients' medical records without a parent/legal guardian's permission unless you have a warrant for them."** Dr. Johnson said sadly.

I could sense that Sev was gonna snap, and soon, and so something that he would regret later; so I guess I'm gonna have to step in. So I did just that. I moved to stand in-between Dr. Johnson and Sev and said to Sev, "Can't you just get me a magical checkup, or whatever it's called, after we talk to that Dumbyldor person?" Did Sev just chuckle again? And he wasn't alone this time either, Dr. Johnson was chuckling also? Was it something I said?

"_I knew she was smart, it just helps her even more that she has a quick wit also. Why didn't I suggest that Mr. Snape have that Madame Pomfrey run a magical scan to get an accurate account of just what all has happened to her."_ Dr. Johnson mused about while I got something else from Sev.

"_When did I say that we were to go see Albus when we leave here? Just wait until Albus hears how Lilly says my name; it was fairly… amazing to hear? I am going to have to look into what Lilly can do to see if she can really read minds, fore that is the only way that she would have known that we were to see Albus when we leave here."_ Great goin' Lil, now you will always have to be on guard. Damnit, I should have jut kept my mouth shut and let Sev do something that he would have regretted, but I wouldn't be able to get over the guilt so I guess I'll just deal with it.

"_**I suppose that would be agreeable. We have no other business here so we shall take our leave now. Oh, one more thing, to make sure that you won't speak of this meeting o the wrong people," **_he pauses and I hear an _"Obliviate"_ come from him and the next thing I know I see a bright light.

After the light dimed Dr. Johnson said, **"Hello, I am Dr. Johnson. Can I help you with anything?"**

"_**No thank you. We were just leaving." **_and with that Sev led me out of the room and before I know it we are in the hospital's parking lot; at least this is better than that alley that we showed up in. After making sure that there was no way that we could be seen Sev held out his arm again and this time I didn't hesitate when I got a good grip n his arm. Then we were being sucked through that straw again.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

sorry that once again it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I only really have time to type up my story between the hours of 12 midnight and 4am but I swear that I have (most/ some more) chapters already written I just have to type them up. Also sorry if anyone hated that I made Severus WAY out f character, but I was jus in one of those funny moods when I was writing it and I didn't feel like completely rewriting this story b/c after I wrote this chapter I just kind of built on it so that it wouldn't be sooo out of place, but what do I know. I just stared rewriting the story that I originally had from an assignment in 7th grade after I had a dream about it after seeing it again. If you wanna read the original story from 7th grade then read the other story on ma profile that I've written, but I stopped that story after just a few chapters b/c we only needed to write a few chapters. Sorry for just kinda rambling here now but I'm kinda on a sugar high so yea. HYPER ME… lol. Thanks for the maybe 2 readers of this here. As always I love feedback so review please. Let me know what you think of ma story so far. Good or bad reviews r fine. Thanks,

Lots of Love,  
Lilly


	11. Chapter 8 Birthday Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter or anyone or thing from that series, but I do own Lilly Christina Potter.

**Warning,** if you didn't like the mushy stuff from the previous ch. then you probably won't like it from bout half way through cuz his thoughts get a bit mushy again. Sorry.

* * *

****

I'll be nice now and give you a recap of the last chapter here:

"Sev, can't you just get me a magical checkup, or whatever it's called, after we talk to that Dumbyldor person?" Did Sev just chuckle again? And he wasn't alone this time either, Dr. Johnson was chuckling also? Was it something I said?

"_I knew she was smart, it just helps her even more that she has a quick wit also. Why didn't I suggest that Mr. Snape have that Madame Pomfrey run a magical scan to get a accurate account of just what all has happened to her."_ Dr. Johnson mused about while I got something else from Sev.

"_When did I say that we were to go see Albus when we leave here? Just wait until Albus hears how Lilly says my name; it was fairly… amazing to hear? I am going to have to look into what Lilly can do to see if she can really read minds, fore that is the only way that she would have known that we were to see Albus when we leave here."_ Great goin' Lil, now you will always have to be on guard. Damn it, I should have jut kept my mouth shut and let Sev do something that he would have regretted, but I wouldn't be able to get over the guilt so I guess I'll just deal with it.

"_**I suppose that would be agreeable. We have no other business here so we shall take our leave now. Oh, one more thing, to make sure that you won't speak of this meeting o the wrong people," **_he pauses and I hear an _"Obliviate"_ come from him and the next thing I know I see a bright light.

After the light dimed Dr. Johnson said, **"Hello, I am Dr. Johnson. Can I help you with anything?"**

"_**No thank you. We were just leaving." **_and with that Sev led me out of the room and before I know it we are in the hospital's parking lot; at least this is better than that alley that we showed up in. After making sure that there was no way that we could be seen Sev held out his arm again and this time I didn't hesitate when I got a good grip n his arm. Then we were being sucked through that straw again.

* * *

**Key for Conversations**  
Lilly: "Regular"  
Severus Snape: Speaking – _**"Bold Italics"**_ and Thoughts – _"Italics"_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Birthday Talk**

We ended up stopping seven times before we stopped in this little village, Hogsmeade if the sign is anything to go by. I can see a few little shops and that the farther along that a person was to go the more shops there would be. Oh, a candy store. I wish that we could go in there because I've never even seen a candy shop, let alone ever been in one, but I don't have any money with me. Damn, I don't have any money at all. I guess that Sev sees me looking at it, because he starts leading me towards it. When we got to the door he opened the door and just stood there waiting for me to go inside before him.

"I can't go in there." I say finally after about a minute of just standing there. He looked at me with a look that looked like a cross between shock and confusion, with a little bit of curiosity mixed in. He finally shut the door and led me to a near by bench and sat down.

"_**Why do you say that?" **_he asked gently.

I take a deep breath then let it out before I answer with, "Because I have no money with me; actually, no money at all," all while looking at my shoes.

"_Does she really think that he parents would leave her and her brother with nothing? Also does she not see that I was going to get her some candy and that does not require her to pay for it?"_ Sev thought quietly (authors note – yes THOUGHT quietly thoughts can be loud quiet, conversational whatever you want them to be) and a little disappointed. _**"I was going to buy some candy for you as a birthday gift, so you wouldn't need any money for the candy. As to the second statement, that is untrue; you are actually quite wealthy, you and your brother."**_

"You were going o get me a present?" I asked surprised. I have never gotten a birthday present; instead I got more chores than I usually had to do. Sev looked shocked at how shocked I was.

"_Has she never received a birthday present?" __**"Has no one ever given you a birthday present?" **_he finally asked. I knew that that was coming, but I didn't want to answer it. Why is it that I can't really lie to him? I've old him more than anybody has ever heard from me – talked to him more than anyone else for that matter.

"I get the privilege of doing more chores as a birthday present," I found myself saying; automatically reciting word for word what was drilled into my head by my grandpa.

"_I swear that I will kill him if he has touched her anymore than physically and mentally. If he took away that last bit of innocence… She has been treated worse than the Malfoys' house elf." __**" What exactly did your grandfather do to you?" **_Sev asked quietly through his teeth restraining anger so that he wouldn't scare me anymore.

"Umm… what exactly do you mean? You know that he hit me." I answer not really knowing what he was asking but I had an idea and wanted to check first.

"_**Has your grandfather ever touched you…?"**_ Sev clarified. Yep that's what I thought he meant – sexually is the word that popped into his mind.

"He never touched me sexually, if that's what you mean." I answered quietly, resting my hand on his shoulder to try to get him to calm down. I guess it worked because he thought quietly, _"Thank Merlin for that"_ and all signs of tension went away instantly.

"_**So how about that candy?" **_he asked me when I finally moved my hand back to my lap.

"I don't want you to waste your money on me," I said shyly.

"_Just one smile would be worth it" __**"it wouldn't be a waste. Now get your ass in that candy shop now or I wont bother giving you the candy and I'll keep it for myself," **_he said in a tone that said he was teasing me.

"About that brother, what's his name? His name doesn't start with an "H" does it?" I said suddenly after I got off the bench and was heading to the candy shop. Sev had to side step me really fast to keep from running into me because apparently I had stopped mid step.

"_**Unless Harry no longer begins with an "H." why do you ask?"**_he asked.

"He was put with our Aunt and Uncle am I right?" I ask starting to get worried.

"_**Yes, as I have mentioned a few times now. What are all these questions leading up to?"**_ he asked me starting to get annoyed. I just have a few more questions though before I say anything, so I can handle him getting annoyed till then.

"I just have a couple more questions, I'm sorry. Umm… is my aunt named after a flower?"

"_**I believe a Petunia is a type of flower, so yes."**_

"Umm… did you ever see her?" but I no longer needed him to answer because I saw a younger version of that lady from my dream. Shit.

"_**Yes. Are you quite finished with the questioning and ready to tell me what the blood hell is gong on?"**_ now he was really starting to get angry with me. What I did next I couldn't control it; I flinched away from Sev and started to cower away from him in fear that he might hurt me like my grandparents did when they got angry. I guess he saw it because when I looked at him he looked horrified. _"Does she think that I would hurt her? You are such a git, of coarse she does, you know what she grew up around, that is the only logical answer – she thought you would hurt her. You were starting to let your anger get the best of you. You have to keep yourself in check; you can never let your guard down. Have you learned nothing in your years of being a spy?"_ I heard him scold himself. _**"I am sorry if I started to scare you, it is just that I don't know were you were going with your questioning and I will tell you I am not a very patient man and I don't like being in the dark and asked leading questions from out of nowhere; Not to mention that you were speaking of your relatives as if you have heard of them. I wish that I could read your mind." **_Sev explained.

"I thought that you could use that legi–thingy to read someone's thoughts? If you want permission to use it on me, then you can use it on me now." I said a little more than confused.

"_**That is just it, I have tried to read your thoughts and see your memories, but I can't seem to do so. It is almost as if you were using an impenetrable form of occlumency on your mind. Now tell me, what was it you were getting at on the subject of your relatives?"**_ he explained then asked with this look and tone of confusion about what is going on.

"I knew I was different. How am I doing that occlumency-thing without knowing I am? Have you ever met anyone like me?" I asked trying to get around answering him for now because I don't know how to explain what the questioning was about.

"_**You are not a "freak"," **_Sev practically growled out at me. _**"You are very special… very unlike… No, I can honestly say that I have met none like you before." **__"For one thing I only will ever have one mate for all eternity, unless killed beforehand"_ he thought as he answered me, _**"I have met those who use occlumency, but never subconsciously using it, fore it takes a great deal of concentration to use it and not appear to be using it," **_he explained a little more. Oh… I think I understand it a little better now, not by much though.

"Oh… Okay…" came my amazing answer.

"_**Now are you quite finished avoiding my question?" **_he asks with an eyebrow raised sounding somewhere between annoyance and curiosity. Interesting combo…

"Umm… well… I don't really know how to answer your question yet," I answered honestly.

"_**I believe I can keep up. Just start telling me about it,"**_ Sev answered sounding like he could understand me.

"Well, umm… I have dreams sir. Dreams where this whale of a man calls me "Boy" and whenever I do answer or talk to him I call him "Uncle Vernon". Sometimes there is this blonde woman that has a really long neck and kind of looks like a horse, other times there is this blonde whale of boy who is called "Dudley". Did I mention that when I had to address her I called her "Aunt Petunia?" also at one point I was thinking "The Dursleys won't give me my letters."" When I finish saying all of that I look back at Sev because he was really quiet. Great, just great, now he's gonna think that I'm crazy. Good goin' Lilly.

"_She has to have seen through her brothers eyes; fore the Dursleys are who Potter is staying with. He's being pampered there no doubt."_ Sev thought and if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Umm… Sev? Did I happen to mention that in most of the dreams the two whale sized people were abusing me? Also while the one who was called "Petunia" either ignored my shouts for help, or walked away? Well… umm… yea, that's what I saw and felt in most of my dreams as "Boy". I never did find out who it was that I supposedly was. He was only ever called by "freak", "bastard", "boy", "abomination", and things like that. It was awful," I said quietly and sadly because most of what he was called. Poor "Boy".

Sev looked honestly shocked at what I said. _**"Did you ever see yourself in these dreams?"**_ Sev asked once he got control of himself.

"I only saw that the arms were really skinny and he/I was very short. If I were to take a guess I'd say that he/I was just a little bit shorter tat I am now and that's probably because almost whenever he/I was near someplace o sleep he/I was in a closet or cupboard, I cant remember which, but I remember calling it, or thinking it, "mine" or "my" if that helps any. In fact, in a dream that I had about a month or so ago he got a letter that was addressed to a "Mr. H. Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs", so I'm guessing that it was a cupboard that he was locked in when he wasn't being beaten or doing his chores." I answer honestly. Maybe I was seeing through my brothers' eyes. I wonder if it is normal.

"_Are you alright?"_ I hear from Sev, but it is so far away so I look over at him. He just looks at me like he's waiting for something and I don't know what it is because at that moment his mind was completely blank. _**"Are you alright? You looked like you were lost somewhere in thought." **_Sev asked again in that draw of his. That accent of his is amazing. Oh, right, he wants me to answer him… I'd better do that before I find myself in a mental ward somewhere.

"Umm… yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking that maybe I might have seen through my brother's eyes. What is his name again?" I asked.

"_**You might have seen through your brothers' eyes, fore from what I have gathered, twins have a connection, a sort of mind link if you will, to each other. You could very well have been seeing through your brothers' eyes. To answer your question, his name is Harry. You will be meeting him soon," **_he answered. _**"Now I'm going to go into honeydukes and to get you a birthday gift, now come."**_ He then continues with a playful glare (I didn't know that a glare could be playful…), _**"And I will hear no more nonsense of it not being necessary. Then when we get out of there we will go up to Hogwarts for that checkup" **_he finishes. Damn, he's good.

"Yes sir" I mumble and follow him into the candy shop.

**_****** 10 minutes later ******_**

"Thank you Sev… I mean Severus," I said then quickly corrected myself. Oops, he heard the slip and is now looking at me with this glint that I can't identify in his eyes along with warmth and a few other things I don't know, all with an eyebrow raised.

"_**Sev huh. Whatever possessed you to call me that?" **_he asks with amusement and something else.

"Well… umm…" I stutter. "Umm… yea… well… I… I… it's just hard to call you Severus all the time. I'm sorry. T wont happen again." I finish quickly. Then out of nowhere he starts to laugh.

"_She is so like her mum. Lily said something similar to that when we were kids. She too called me Sev, and till now she was the only person I allowed to call me that, but I think I like Lilly calling me Sev more than I liked her mum calling me it." _Sev thought while laughing.

"Umm… excuse me Severus, but I have to ask, did you ever know my mom and dad?" I ask. That makes him stop laughing really fast.

"_**Actually yes, I knew them both. Though I knew one better than the other, but both of them nonetheless. Your mum and I were very close friends until I did something stupid and drove her away when we were sixteen years old; as for your father, I wish he and I had never met. He and his gang of friends used to strut around the school and pull pranks; I usually was the butt of the pranks, though I did get back at them on numerous occasions."**_ He answered after only a moments' hesitation then added, _**"You look just like your mum, except for your eyes. Those, unfortunately, are from your father" **__"though they look better on you and come to think about it, your eyes do have flecks of emerald green in them" __**"but I am sure that you were aware of that fact from living with your paternal grandparents."**_

"Yes I was aware of that. You seem vary, what's the word for it, fond of my mom. Do I want to know?" I ask Severus, but as I ask I feel this pang of I don't really recognize. Is this that thing that I heard called jealousy? I don't know, I don't even think I want to know because it makes no sense; I don't even know what I could be jealous about. Come on Lil, get a hold of yourself, your just too thankful for him taking you away from your grandparents and being nice to you, get over it, it wont last, you should know this.

"_Should I tell her I had an infatuation with her mum when we were young and that I still harbor some of those feelings? No, she doesn't need to know all of that. How much should I tell her? Why is she starting to look dejected? Can you hear me Lilly? Can you read my mind?" _Severus asks in his mind. I can't answer him so I just look on as if I didn't hear anything.

I just have one question, why do I feel so bad that he liked my mom. I mean come on, there's no reason for me to feel sad; I should actually feel happy, someone can finally tell me about them. Sure he did take me away from my grandparents, defended me against them, and makes me feel safe. Not to mention that that accent of his is amazing, and he looks so dark and mysterious… Okay, fine, I have a, what is it called, a crush on a soon to be teacher… So what, it's not like you expect him to feel something towards you, come on now, your young enough to be his daughter. Nothing else will ever be felt towards you, ever, so get over it. Besides it's probably just hero worship that your feeling and thinking that it's a crush anyway.

"_**What exactly is it that you are inquiring about? Your mums and y relationship towards one another?"**_ he asked finally.

"Yea" I answer quietly.

"_I guess I should tell her, she will need to know eventually after all." __**"She and I were friends. She was my first friend in fact. We met, well formally met, when we were quite young, **__**nought**__** but eight years of age. She was my best friend, she defended me from your father and his gang because she was too a Gryffindor, one of the four houses that Hogwarts is split into, where as I was a Slytherin; typically Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along, biggest house rivalries in the school. I have to say I did have n infatuation on your mum, but she only saw me as a fried, a close friend, but a friend nonetheless. Then when we, your mum and I were fifteen years old we had a fallout of sorts, one I regret to this day. We had just finished our OWL's, the exams that all fifth years are to take, then your father and his gang decided I was o be the butt of his joke, then one thing led to another and I told Lily that I could take care of myself, among other things that were said... after all was said and done I tried to reconcile for what I had said, but she wouldn't hear me out, and that was the end of our friendship unfortunately," **_he answered. Towards the end of his answer he started getting this far-off look in his eyes along with a look of pain, sadness, ad regret. I guess I have to ask the question now…

"You loved her; you still love her don't you?" there, I said it and I had to make sure that none of my feelings leaked through my voice or facial expressions, so I think I did well.

"_Did she honestly just ask me that? Why do I see sadness in her eyes? Does she already accept me as her mate already even if it's subconsciously? How should I answer that? I guess I shall just have to be honest, that seems to have worked so far." __**"To answer your first question"**__ "even though it wasn't really directed as such," __**"yes, I thought that I was in love with her. Though to answer your second question, I still do love her, but I am not **__**in**__** love with her. I see now tat she was not the one for me," **_he says sounding like he wants to say more, but doesn't at the same time.

Now or never to say it, you know that it is what he wants to say. "You mean like, she wasn't your soul mate?" There I asked.

"_How did she get that?" __**"Yes, that is what I mean" **_he answered bluntly.

"Sir, from the look in your eyes while you were talkin' 'bout her, it seems that you are still **in** love with her" I told him. I guess my jealousy is starting to leak through because he looks at me slightly shocked and then raises his eyebrow clearing his face of any emotion.

"_Is she jealous of her mum? That is what it sounds like. Oh Lilly, if only you knew how truly wrong you are about that statement… Get a grip Severus; you are hearing just what you want to hear…"__** "Believe what you will"**_ and with that he stops talking to me and continues walking and I follow looking down at my feet. By the time I look up from my feet I see something I never expected…

* * *

**Authors note:** you were warned at the beginning of the chapter that Snape was gonna be a bit mushier in this chapter. Also, I know that I did give an 11 year old a bit of a mouth (cussing and all) but remember who she was living with. Her grandparents would always cuss her out and stuff like that or she doesn't really know that they are bad words, but she does know that they aren't that good either but she still uses them only when she's annoyed or insert strong emotion here. Also, I know that I kinda made the "crush on Severus" a little too fast and a little to irrational, but remember that this is really the 1st time that she's been around someone that doesn't treat her mean or ignore her all together. But yea, and sorry bout how long it took to get this chapter up, I haven't been feeling too well, that and I haven had any motivation because I've gotten no feedback on the last few chapters so yea… well please review… thank you,

Lots of love,  
Lilly


End file.
